marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Howlett
Wolverine aka Logan is a mutant. Wolverine possesses a "healing factor" which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times and with great efficiency. Dependant on the severity of the injury, Wolverine can completely heal within a matter of seconds to a matter of hours. Wolverine's healing factor is in fact so powerful that the only real way to kill him is to cut off his head. In fact, it allowed him to stand up to and walk through a disintigrating telekinetic blast emanating from Phoenix. The same power when employed by Phoenix had completely disintegrated various other beings and it was only due to his healing factor restoring his cells at the same rate that they were getting ripped away by Phoenix that he was capable of surviving under those conditions. Wolverine also possesses three retractable razor sharp adamantium claws on each hand and adamantium, which is a nigh indestructible alloy, surgically bonded to his entire skeleton.This operation was organised and performed by William Stryker and the Weapon X Program. The adamantium benefits him as it grants him increased durability but has the drawback of making him more vulnerable to opponents with magnetically or metal-control based powers such as Magneto. Wolverine possesses superhumanly enhanced senses and is capable of tracking people through scent alone as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. All of Wolverine's senses are increased to extremely high levels although it is unknown if this extends to his senses of taste and touch. Wolverine is also superhumanly strong, both as an effect of his mutation and as a result of carrying the intense extra weight of the adamantium bonded to his skeleton around as body mass. Wolverine is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters. Character traits At the beginning of X-Men, Logan / Wolverine is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by a young Marie, who changes her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she come along. At first, he declines, but later he accepts and takes her with him. On their way, their truck is attacked by a mutant named Sabretooth. Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two other mysterious mutants, Cyclops and Storm , who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he comes to his senses and immediately starts exploring the place. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who were trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinces Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine agrees and stays. Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake / Iceman , tells Rogue to leave the place as "she is a danger to everybody else". This was actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto in the success of a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence, he along with the X-Men reach the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating on his plans. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight, but Cyclops knocks Sabretooth off the Statue and he crashes in the boat below. In the end, Wolverine frees Rogue from Magneto and machine, and takes her back to the X-Mansion. As a reward of his victory along with the X-Men, Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine is seen leaving the mansion on Scott's (Cyclops) bike towards his destination. Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information had he given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler , who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. When the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Moreover, Professor X is later kidnapped alongwith Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Bobby / Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker alongwith his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to the look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He asks Colossus / Piotr Rasputin , Bobby, Rogue and Pyro / John Allerdyce to leave. And as Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence strikes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. When Storm and Jean, alongwith Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to form the alliance. At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating as Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops to open a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama, who battles Wolverine but is disabled by him. Wolverine trails Styker, when meanwhile the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor X and the kidnapped mutant children. After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. When the X-Men are about to leave, Jean sacrifices herself by protecting them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine, hiding his love for Jean, tells Cyclops that Jean had always loved him and had chosen to be with Scott.Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind (Sigmund Freud's "Id") and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" — a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Kitty Pryde leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Beast injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. Despite the X-Men's losses, life goes on. The school will continue, even without Xavier. Relationships Wolverine was shown to be attracted to Jean Grey multiple times but declines the advances of the Phoenix due to his realising that she was not the Jean Grey he remembered. However he admits loving her as he is forced to finally kill Jean/Phoenix. Wolverine also has a very strong friendship with Rogue. Behind the scenes Add something to this! Trivia * Wolverine has 5 different suits: Street (Wolverine wears his outdoor clothing) Astonishing (yellow and blue) Classic (orange and brown) Ultimate (black and yellow) Standard/film (black,orange, and silver) Gallery X-Men Image:Wolverine1.jpg|Promotional Image Image:Wolverine101.JPG Image:Wolverine102.JPG X-Men 2 Image:Wolverine2.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men 3: The Last Stand Image:Wolverine3.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men Origins: Wolverine Image:WolverineXO.jpg|Promotional Image Image:Group.jpg|Deadpool, Gambit, Wolverine, Sabretooth and Silver Fox. Category:X-Men characters